The Great Return of Arthur Penhaligon
by Teg12345
Summary: Arthur is summoned back to the House when the New Architect disappears... Arthur journeys to the House to find that things are not as they should be, It wont be an easy fix.
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Return Of Arthur Penhaligon (First Keys to the Kingdom Fanfic)**

**Chapter 1**

It had been 6 Years, Earth Time since The New Architect had returned Arthur to his home. Arthur was enjoying his life, he had moved out of his house and was living with Leaf and another friend of his Dan, they had been dating for a few months but decided it 'just wasn't working out' and now stayed close friends. Arthur only occasionally thought of the House and its demonises, the Denizens and Treacherous Trustees. He occasionally thought of calling the New Architect with the phone he had been given, just to see how everything was going, but decided it wasn't worth the risk of getting involved again.

Arthur was daydreaming in his room when Danny slammed open the door, "Muffin!" he called before hurling a Muffin across the room at him. Arthur caught it easily without moving, "Nice try Dan" he chuckled slightly before unwrapping the muffin. It was then when he heard the phone ring.

"Dan, get that will you?" he shouted at his flatmate, "Get what?" asked a confused Dan, poking his head round the door, "The phone you idiot!" he said getting up off his bed and walking past him the lounge room, "Its not ringing though?" Dan half asked half stated. Arthur picked up the receiver, nothing...

The Phone rang on

"Leaf?" she entered the lounge room, "Yeah?", "tell me you cant hear a phone ringing" Arthur pleaded, slowly realizing what he could hear. "Ah, yeah I can why?" She picked up the receiver and heard nothing. "Its not…" they both looked at Arthur's room, where the box with the Architects phone was kept.

Arthur slowly walked towards his room, Leaf followed, Dan just sort of hung awkwardly in the lounge room, finally deciding his roommates were being weird he left the flat and went for a walk.

Arthur picked up the box delicately, like it could explode at any second, slowly taking off the cover he looked at Leaf, "Could I just ignore it?" he asked, face full of uncertainty, "It might be serious" she replied, "He did promise to leave you alone". "I know, that's why I'm worried" He slowly picked up the receiver, hesitantly putting it up to his ear, "He-Hello?" he asked. "Arthur!" shouted the voice of Suzy Turquoise Blue, the line was terrible, "Come to the Ho –pfffhfhfht– The new architect –phhhffft- trouble –phhhfhffht- The front door- phhhhhhfffft- Broadwhich Park" then she hung up.

**If you want to see more, than review saying so! Or I wont do anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well…" Arthur returned the phone to the box… "You heard that Leaf", "Unfortunately", she sat on his bed. "I guess… I guess I have to go, you coming?" Leaf sighed, "No Offence Arthur, but I really don't want to get caught up in this, plus you might need someone here". Arthur sat down next to her, "No, No, I understand, I don't want to go either, well I guess I'll see you soon, time passes quicker in the house so if I'm coming back, ill be back in a few hours" he stood up and smiled, "Bye Leaf" She got up also and hugged him, "See you". Then he set out for the House.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arthur stood awkwardly at the centre of the park, looking for some kind of manifestation of the house, he sighed before speaking aloud, "I suppose a sign would be too much to ask for?" he asked the afternoon air. "No, I thought not" Just then the House shimmered into existence right in front of his face and The Front Door of the house opened wide, Suzy Turquoise Blue. "I shall be your entertainer for 'is evening, please step 'nside the House" she said mockingly before grinning madly, "How've you been Arty?" Arthur smiled slightly, "I must admit, I did miss you" He stepped forward to the edge of his world, "Where to?", she replied "Where would be the fun in telling you?" she laughed before seizing his arm and pulling him into The Front Door.

They hurtled through nothing, both of them standing on a platform that was created by the Seventh Key. "I don't remember travelling through The Front Door being as comfortable" he remarked curiously. "Ah that'd be cause your method of transport was rubbish" she smiled at him again, "You was pulled along by the first key before, this being the seventh Key, you get a smoother ride, Nice aint it?"

Her expression softened slightly, "things aint right at the House Arty, I didn't want to bring you back, but we need you". "The New Architect brought the Universe, all's swell, than things started going a bit sideways, he replaced the Trustees with good people, Now im Lady Sunday, Dr Scamandros is Count Saturday, Giac is Lord Friday, Fred is Sir Thursday, Monckton is Duke Wednesday, Darkness is Lady Tuesday and Sneezers' Mister Monday". "But last month The New Architect and all the other Trustee's went missing, to find The Architect, we're going to need all the keys" she smiled a little sadly, "Be like old times huh?". Arthur smiled back, "Yeah, what I don't understand is why you need me". She looked worriedly at him, "Cause your all who's left plus The Architect told us to always call you if we got into a right mess, he left you something if you ever came back".

"I guess I'd best stay then, you'll come with me?", Suzy's smile returned, "wouldn't be like old times if I weren't with you now would it Arty?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The door to the incomparable gardens was just visible in the distance, Arthur glanced curiously at Suzy "So will I need to claim the keys again? I'm not the rightful heir still am I?" "I don't know Art, we'll just have to see wont we" She smiled, the door now approaching rapidly, "The box the Architect left for is in Elysium, I never thought to take a peek, so I cant say what he left you" They thundered through the door, Suzy managing to stay standing while Arthur fell head over heels in the tall grass. "That was graceful mate" Suzy teased, before helping him up, "Its almost like that holiday you have, Christmas you call it? Anyway I wana know what the Architect got you!" She practically dragged Arthur all the way to Elysium.

" 'ts over there" she pointed to a small green box sitting next to where the cage that held the last part of the will used to be. Arthur walked warily towards the box, he knelt down in front of it, slowly lifting up the lid, inside was two rolls and a small pouch, Arthur pulled out the pouches, "One's obviously for you" he said simply, unrolling the pouch to find it contained immaterial clothing, inside was an immaterial hood, coat, shoes and pants. "Immaterial stuff hey? Nice thought ay? Why'd he get you two sets though?" Suzy asked pulling on the shoes and shrugging on the coat. "Probably cause he new I'd never come back unless there was danger and that id never face danger without you" he smiled slightly, which she returned, "makes sense if you think about it" Arthur pulled out the small pouch, inside was a vial containing a weird looking liquid. "What's that then?" Suzy asked curiously. Then the vial shattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Instantly the contents of the vial covered Arthur's hand before solidify on his palm and rapidly changing shape, a sword, a baton, a key, a clock hand, a mirror, a hat, a pen, a flower, then it became too fast to track. Suddenly it exploded into a bright light, which made Arthur and Suzy shield their eyes. The glare dimmed down and they both looked back to the strange object. Resting on Arthur hand was now was an intricate piece of metal, at one end was a small orange light and all along the handle were tiny carvings of the seven keys. "What is it?" asked a mystified Suzy, Arthur closed his hand around the object, "I…I think its another key" he said slowly examining the newly formed key, he found a button on the side, experimentally he pressed the button, pointing his key at a nearby tree, it made a faint but pleasant humming noise and at irregular intervals the key light up with orange light. He depressed the button and in his mind he heard his own voice, _'Fig Tree, 20,000 years old, malnourished' _Smugly he turned to Suzy, "that tress dying by the way, looks like we have a head start though, we already have two keys", Suzy looked at him with mock anger, "How'd get another Key? That's gotta be cheating" She laughed, "Best be off then hey?" "Where too Suzy Blue?" Arthur playfully asked shortening her name, "Where'd the fun in telling you be? Come on" and together they walked towards the entrance to The Front Door.

* * *

**Hello Readers, With this story, theres an entire plot that I could write out, but first you have to tell me if you want me to write it! Haha, review if you want more :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Arthur walked to the opening of The Front Door, he further examined his new key, directly underneath the first button was a second smaller button, before he pressed it the Key spoke in his mind, _"Okay, lets be clear now, the first button activates ordinary functions, all you need to do it think, point and press, they Key will do the rest", "And the second Button?"_ Arthur thought, _"Well that's to use if you're in trouble, also to note, seeing as you and the Architect are basically one and the same you can use the Keys without turning into a Denizen."_ "Marvellous" said Arthur aloud to himself.

A surprised Suzy looked sideways at him, smiling slightly as she did so "What's so great Art?" "Oh, nothing really Suzy" he smiled back at her, "But seriously, where are we going?" A thoughtful expression came over her as they walked, "I thought we'd search the Lower House first, seeing as that'd be where we last saw the Architect." The Front Door loomed ahead of them, Arthur looked through briefly before pointing his new Key at the Door, he thought to the Key, _"Make us a platform to travel through The Front Door in" _and held down the button. Instantly the void that was The Front Door changed, a pathway appeared and shimmered before them. "Suzy punched his shoulder playfully, "Your key may make flashier doorways, but you got nothing on the seventh key" Arthur laughed at her joke, "Whatever you say Suzy" he stepped forward into the Door and noticed that his foot sunk slightly into the pathway, "Okay" Arthur admitted, "The seventh key is more powerful", "told you so" Suzy teased.


End file.
